


Temptation

by Quinny_Imp



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: Nayel has trouble with closure after Theron's betrayal.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the prompt project.
> 
> #12: Temptation

Nayel raised his head, sensing Hatinn’s approach. He blew off his bangs from his left eye, and smiled at the cute Pureblood. Not the first time he felt being drawn to the other Sith. He watched Hatinn’s earring gently dangling from his ear.

Any other time he wouldn’t hesitate. All their conversations, all the time they spent together talking, sparring, laughing – there was something happening, there was a connection Nayel had felt only once before – with Cytharat. Two Sith made a perfect match, didn’t they?

Nayel used to know Hatinn’s sister; she was in the Dark Council with him, but didn’t survive the initial attack of the Eternal Empire. Too eager to fight, she was one of the early fallen Sith in the war. Hatinn wasn’t much like her. He seemed… gentler in some way. Sensing him through the Force gave Nayel a feeling of calmness.

The feeling of guilt washed over him. He wanted to follow Hatinn, drag him to a more private place, and kiss deeply. At the same time the thought of doing it made him feel like… like betraying Theron.

He closed his eyes. Stabbed in the back, almost killed by his former lover, but he still felt loyal to him, and no reasoning could made that fade away into oblivion, where it belonged.

Hatinn’s bright red skin tempted Nayel to gently stroke it. He also felt highly uncomfortable having such feelings.

He missed Theron. He wanted him back.


End file.
